1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a net screen, and more particularly to a cage net.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a conventional cage net 1 connected to a plurality of floating balls 2, and used for farming fish and other aquatic animals. The cage net 1 is a cubic screen 11 confining a receiving space 12 and made from five screen sheets 111. In fabrication, four of the screen sheets 111 are interconnected side by side to form a surrounding wall, and the remaining screen sheet 111 is connected to the bottom end of the surrounding wall. Since each screen sheet 111 has a large area and a long length, the fabrication process thereof is costly and extremely inconvenient. Moreover, when the cage net 1 is not cubic, the shapes and sizes of the screen sheets 111 are different, and the different screen sheets may need to be fabricated individually or differently. Therefore, the fabrication process is complicated and inconvenient.
Referring to FIG. 2, another conventional cage net 1′ includes an annular screen sheet 13 and a circular screen sheet14. Since the circular screen 14 cannot be knitted directly, it is cut from a square screen, thereby resulting in a substantial amount of waste and increased costs. The amount of waste increases when the size of the circular screen 14 increases.